Es weihnachtet schwer
Es weihnachtet schwer (US-Titel: Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire) ist die erste Folge der Serie Die Simpsons. Es weihnachtet schwer lief zum ersten Mal in den USA am 17. Dezember 1989 auf FOX. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung der Folge wurde am 6. Dezember 1991 von ZDF gesendet. Handlung Mit dem Besuch der Weihnachtsaufführung der Kinder, Wunschzettel-Schreiben und Anbringen von Lichterketten bereitet sich die Familie auf Weihnachten vor. Als Bart verboten wird, sich zu Weihnachten eine Tätowierung zu wünschen, begibt er sich während des Weihnachtseinkaufs kurzerhand auf eigene Faust in ein Studio und lässt sich das Tattoo stechen. Um dieses wieder entfernen zu lassen, muss Marge das gesamte gesparte Geld ausgeben. Währenddessen erfährt Homer von seinem obersten Vorgesetzten Mr. Burns, dass es dieses Jahr kein Weihnachtsgeld geben wird. Er beschließt aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und Marge kein Wort davon zu erzählen. Homer übernimmt das Besorgen der Geschenke und fährt zu einem Billigladen. Nachdem er dort auf Ned trifft, der der sich bessere und hochwertigere Geschenke leisten kann, fährt er deprimiert zu Moe's Taverne. Dort bringt Barney Homer auf die Idee, im Einkaufszentrum als Weihnachtsmann zu arbeiten, um sich zusätzlich Geld zu verdienen. So absolviert einen Ausbildungskurs und schlägt später einen Weihnachtsbaum im Wald, um Geld zu sparen. Am Weihnachtstag will Bart den Weihnachtsmann im Einkaufszentrum einen Streich spielen. Als er ihm den falschen Bart hinunter zieht, muss er feststellen, dass es sich dabei um seinen Vater handelt, der ihm daraufhin alles erzählt. Zusammen wollen sie am Abend dessen Lohn abholen, der aber unverhofft gering ausfällt. Barney schlägt ihm vor, mit zur Hunderennbahn zu kommen, um dort sein Geld zu vermehren. Als kurz vor dem Rennen eine Änderung bekannt gegeben wird, dass ein Hund namens Knecht Ruprecht für einen anderen Hund am Rennen teilnehmen wird, fasst das Homer als Zeichen auf und wettet auf diesen. Während Barney mit seiner Wette richtig liegt, kommt Knecht Ruprecht aber als letzter ins Ziel. Aufgrund der ständigen Misserfolge jagt sein Besitzer ihn fort. Knecht Ruprecht kommt auf die Beiden zugerannt und Bart schlägt vor, den Hund zu behalten. Zuhause wartet die Familie bereits schon längere Zeit, als die drei ankommen. Bart zeigt das neue Familienmitglied und das Fest ist gerettet. Auftretende Charaktere Musik In ziemlich jeder Folge werden bekannte Lieder eingespielt oder angestimmt. So auch in der ersten Episode dieser Serie. Während Marge und Homer bei der Weihnachtsaufführung Platz nehmen, singt eine der Schulkassen das Lied O Little Town of Bethlehem aus dem Jahr 1868 von Phillips Brooks. Es ist ein seit dem Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts in den USA sehr beliebtes Weihnachtslied. Die vierte Klasse singt das Lied Jingle Bells aus dem Jahr 1857 von James Lord Pierpont. Es ist entgegen verbreiteter Annahme kein Weihnachtslied, da das Weihnachtsfest im Lied nicht erwähnt wird. Es handelt sich vielmehr um ein Lied über Pferdeschlittenrennen von Jugendlichen. Im Radio in Moe's Taverne ertönt das Lied Santa Baby von 1953, ursprünglich interpretiert von Eartha Kitt, hier jedoch gesungen von Nancy Cartwright. Während Homer den Weihnachtsbaum besorgt, ertönt das Lied Winter Wonderland von Richard Himber & His Orchestra (1934). Komponiert wurde es von Felix Bernard (1897-1944), sein Text stammt von Richard B. Smith (1901-1935). Das Lied ist im Deutschen auch unter dem Titel Weißer Winterwald bekannt. Familie Simpsons singt während des Abspanns das Lied Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer von Johnny Marks (1949) mit ihrem Besuch. Anspielungen In fast jeder Episode gibt es kulturelle Verweise auf andere Werke (Gedichte, Filme, historische Ereignisse, reale Personen etc.). So auch in Es weihnachtet schwer. Die 5. Klasse spielt eine Szene aus dem Werk Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens aus dem Jahr 1843. Außerdem bringt Bart die Figur Tiny Tim einem Weihnachtswunder in Verbindung. Als Homer die Lichterkette anmacht und nicht alle Lampen blinken, aber bei Ned Flanders alles wunderschön beleuchtet ist, ist eine Referenz an den US-amerikanischen Film Schöne Bescherung aus dem Jahr 1989. Es gibt noch mehr Parallelen zu diesem Film. Homer versucht das Gedicht Knecht Ruprecht von Theodor Storm (1862) vor der Weihnachtsmann-Klasse aufzusagen. Eine Referenz gibt es auch auf die Combicbuchreihen und späteren Zeichentrickserien Die Peanuts und Die Schlümpfe, als Bart sagt, dass es bei Charlie Brown und den Schlümpfen auch ein Weihnachtswunder gab. Einer der Hunde beim Hunderennen heißt „Sir Galahad“. Sir Galahad ist einer der wichtigen Ritter der Tafelrunde in der Artussage. Entwicklung Der Die Simpsons-Erfinder Matt Groening konzipierte die Idee der Serie in der Lobby von James L. Brooks Büro. Brooks, der Produzent der Sketch-Comedy-Show "The Tracey Ullman Show", hatte Groening aufgefordert eine Reihe von animierten Kurzfilmen zu entwickeln, die Groening zunächst als Serienadaption seines eigenen Lebens vorstellen wollte. Allerdings wurde Groening schnell klar, dass die Serie Life in Hell eine Aufhebung seines Lebens Veröffentlichungsrechtes erfordern würde und so wählte er einen anderen Ansatz und formulierte seine Version einer dysfunktionalen Familie. Die Familie Simpson erschien zuerst als Kurzclip in der Tracey Ullman Show am 19. April 1987. Im Jahr 1989 wurde die Idee von einem Team Produktionsunternehmen wieder aufgefasst und es wurde daraus eine halbstündige Serie für die FOX Broadcasting Company. Groenings Ziel bei der Schaffung der Show war nach seinen Angaben, dem Publikum eine Alternative zu dem "Mainstream-Müll" zu geben. Die Serie hatte ihre Premiere am 17.Dezember 1989 mit "Es weihnachtet schwer"! Hinter den Kulissen Produktion FOX war sehr nervös, weil sie befürchteten, die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums nicht über die Dauer der Folge erhalten zu können. Zu guter Letzt wurden sie jedoch nach 13 Folgen in voller Länger gefragt. Ursprünglich wurde geplant, die Premiere der Serie im Herbst 1989 zu feiern, doch aufgrund von Animationsproblemen der ersten Folge begann die Serie erst am 17. Dezember. So wurde "Es weihnachtet schwer" als erste Folge ausgestrahlt, statt als Staffelfinale. Die inzwischen berühmte Anfangssequenz fehlte in der Eröffnungsfolge zunächst und wurde erst in der zweiten Folge eingeführt. Weblinks *Es weihnachtet schwer in der deutschen Wikipedia en:Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire es:Simpsons Roasting On An Open Fire: The Simpson's Christmas Special fr:Noël mortel it:Un Natale da cani ja:シンプソン家のクリスマス pl:Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire pt:O prêmio de Natal ru:Симпсоны готовят на открытом огне Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 1